


May the force be with us

by MySweetJughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Rebel Fighter Jughead, Servant Betty, Star Wars AU, Star Wars inspired, Star Wars meets Riverdale, bughead - Freeform, star wars alternate universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetJughead/pseuds/MySweetJughead
Summary: Lonely Rebel fighter, Jughead Jones, is determined to bring down the empire after Jughead’s home planet of Jedha was taken over by the Empire and killed his friends and family. Betty Cooper is a slave for wealthy family on the planet of D’Qar, sending money back home to her sister and her niece. When the Rebels are forced to flee their base on Yavin 4 they move to D’Qar. Jughead’s curiosity get’s the better of him as he arrives on the planet and slips away from the base to go exploring. Whilst looking around he meets Betty, and it’s love at first sight. With the Empire on the Rebel’s heels, it won’t be easy, loving each other. But the force is in their favour. So is love.





	May the force be with us

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is unsure of things that I write, please refer to this list:  
> https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Star_Wars_equivalents_to_real-world_objects
> 
> This is an alternate universe, so things will be a little different so please keep that in mind. Thank you for reading x

News of fleeing Yavin 4 spread around the base like wildfire. They were spread as rumours, waiting to be confirmed by Admiral Ackbar. Everyone thought that by blowing up the death star, the empire would crumble. But plans for a new death star are already underway, and the empire has been informed of the base and plan on raiding. When the rumours were confirmed, everyone was in a rush to leave, knowing that they would be killed if the empire found them. Jughead grabbed his last few items, and placed them in his X-wing fighter. 

"Jones!" A fellow Rebel, Renn, called from his fighter across from Jughead's. Jughead preferred to be alone. If he got friendly with anyone, it means one more person he would have to say goodbye to if they died. He's had enough of that in his life, having to say goodbye when his family was obliterated in Jedha. 

"Yes Renn?" Jughead sighed.

"Where do you think we're going now?" Renn asked him.

"Wouldn't have a clue." Jughead shrugged. 

"Hopefully it's somewhere with beautiful women." Renn grinned deviously. 

"Why are women so important to you? Shouldn't it be taking down the empire?" Jughead snapped. Renn held his hands up in defence.

"Jughead, no matter how hard we try, we'll never be able to take down the empire. They're stronger than we are, more equipped. They have more money than we do. We don't stand a chance." Renn muttered. 

"Then what are you doing here? If you have no hope why are you part of this rebellion?" Jughead hissed. 

"Before joining the rebellion I was living in the streets of tatooine, lucky to get a meal a week. Now I get three meals a day, a roof over my head, and a chance to visit some beautiful places with even more beautiful women." Renn grinned. This boiled Jughead's blood. How dare he not want to kill every single member of the empire and make them suffer they way that they had made others suffer. Refusing to speak to Renn anymore, Jughead jumped inside of his X-Wing fighter and pulled down the top of it, blocking out the world around him. He pulled out the drawing his sister Jellybean had drawn for him, just days before they were slaughtered. 

"I promise Jellybean, I'll kill every single one of them." Jughead mumbled to himself. He tucked the drawing into the bundle of his things, and his ship was informed to leave. He was given co-ordinates for his destination, a planet named D'Qar. He put on his helmet and tightened it. He turned on the engine and blasted out of there. He loved being in his X-Wing. He loved drifting through space. He loved being surrounded by stars. Back home on Jedha, Jellybean and Jughead would sneak away from their tiny little hut. They'd find somewhere quiet and lie on their backs. They'd find constellations. Jughead would choose a star a create a story for Jellybean. Times like this he really misses home. Jedha wasn't a good place, it was corrupt and dangerous. However it wasn't the place that Jughead missed, it was the memories. Like running down the streets after swiping the holojournal. Or when Jughead's father came home from the mines after a long few weeks, and Jughead's mother tried her best to put on a feast for the little money they had. He didn't realise how close to D'Qar, a planet of greenery, he was. He was taken a back to how close he was, he was too busy reminiscing. He snapped out of it and flew straight towards a little bit of land, taking control of the fighter just seconds before he hit the ground. He landed in the middle of a farm, spraying dirt and vegetables everywhere. He got out to examine the damage to the vehicle. Behind him, he heard someone coughing violently. He whipped his head around to see a blonde girl lying in the field. Jughead raced to her.

"Miss? Are you okay? I am so sorry." Jughead gushed. The blond sat up. Jughead noticed that she looked to be the same age as he was. She was wearing a long dress with a dirty white pinafore. The dress was long sleeved, but one of the sleeves were torn, and there was a deep open wound.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." She muttered. 

"Look at your arm, you're not okay!" Jughead exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Come, let me take you to the Medcenter." Jughead took her hand, but she roughly pulled it out of his grasp.

"Sir, I told you, I'm fine." She hissed.

"At least tell me your name so I can formally apologise." Jughead begged.

"Betty." She sighed.

"Betty, I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention to what I was doing. I am so sorry." Jughead apologised, but Betty wasn't paying attention to the apology, she was staring at the symbol on Jughead's helmet. 

"You're a rebel?" Betty gasped. Jughead nodded. 

"My brother in law was a rebel, he was killed a few years ago. What are you doing on D'Qar?" Betty asked him. 

"It's our new base." Jughead said. 

"Betty! Betty!" A voice called from further down the field.

"It's my master. You have to go." Betty said quickly. Jughead scrambled to his X-Wing.

"Wait!" Betty yelled. "I don't know your name!"

"Jughead." He grinned and flew to his destination, leaving Betty with feeling she's never felt before. Dirt and vegetable pieces was flying around her. She picked her self up, as well as the basket with some vegetables for dinner. Veronica, the Mistress of the household, was running towards her.

"Betty? Are you okay? I saw the ship crash from the house." Veronica exclaimed. 

"Betty your arm!" She screeched. "Come inside, I will take care of dinner and I will have Alys look at your arm." Veronica led Betty to the house and made her lie down. She felt giddy inside. That smile, those eyes. 


End file.
